Im half-dragon but i still have feelings
by Tnk2Bunny
Summary: Natsu dragneel, known to be known for a strong wizard...not a bright one...but what if he was smart but didnt let people know, but if he let them think of him as dumb, what if he finally snapped...Hnestly just a random fanfiction and has a lot of F-bombs...(Warning)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: IM NOT STUPID! I JUST PRETEND TO BE STUPID!

Natsu stared at Mirajane as she complained about his densness. he wasn't dense, he just didn't feel the need to talk about couples, it was stupid and boring. Just like all the time juvia bought potions for the guild and accidentally fucked it up more than it needed to be.

"Natsu why can't you see that Lucy loves you!" she exclaimed in tears. "Now she's dating you're rival!"

Natsu knew the blonde was. He was in love with her too. But he just felt like taking his sweet time with confessing, due to the fact that Lucy and Gray were dating. Natsu was happy for gray, he didn't really think of him as a rival. he just liked messing around with the stripper. But he would never let anyone know that. it would ruin his sweet pride.

"Minna, if I help you put people together will you leave me the fuck alone?" he asked making the barmaid mouth drop open.

"N-N-Natsu…did you jus-"

"Levy-chan! Gajeel wants a pussy cat," he yelled to the bookworm earning a confused look.

"What?! he has pather lily," the scroll mage muttered.

"That not the cat im talking about, Im talking about the cat in you're pants," he stated making the whole guild quiet down and A certain iron dragon go agaped.

"OI! Salamander where did you learn to talk like that! Last time I checked you weren't that smart!" gajeel exclaimed pointing accussively.

"Hnn….I just figure that you wanted a different sort of Kitty," he responded plainly. "Like Droy and Jet do, the fucking perverts,"

"OI!" Jet yelled in anger.

"You bastard how could you sell us out!" droy exclaimed in fake anime tears.

"You're both idiots! You know a dragon slayer can smell when you hor-Nevermind you don't need to know what embarrassing things me , wendy and gajeel can smell." natsu snarled. "It's private! Except for the fact that Levy-chan is on her period, so go easy on her when you snuggle nakedly together,"

Mirajane fainted from the dirty talk that was coming out of their sweet dragon slayers mouth. Lucy was sweat-dropping. Gray was utterly speechless. Juvia however was smiling a like person on crack. Gajeel and Levy were both scarlet.

"O-o-oi! Flame-brain what hell?" gray exclaimed finally finding his voice.

"I didn't say anything hurtful, I'm just saying what's bound to happen, and im warning metal head that if he gets levy-chan pregnant, I'll cut his snork off," the pink haired man warned making gajeel and Levy's faces go even more of a cherry color.

the whole guild was utterly confused. When did the pink headed idiot become the love expert.

"Natsu…have you been spending time with master Macarov?" Erza asked sending a certain guild master a death glare.

the master shuddered in fear at the thought of what she might do to him if she thought he was the one who turned they're sweet loving fire breather into a complete, fucking pervert. The vision utterly scared the master shitless, and he was a fucking saint.

"Nope," Natsu stated making the master thank the gods.

"Then why are you s-"

"BECAUSE YOU THINK IM STUPID AND IM SICK OF IT!" he snarled making everyone's mouth drop open.

"Natsu….wha-" Macao started but natsu gave him this dark look that told him if he did…he would probably regret it.

"You all think I don't know what love! you all say that I'm Dense! well im not, I just like pretending am!"natsu spat making every give him a 'Holy shit' look. "And yes I may have been raised by fucking dragon, it was the best fucking years of my life! because I wasn't treated like a fucking fire breathing monster! And yes I am only saying this so you all just leave me the fuck alone! I know when someone has feelings for me! I know when someone is flirting! I am half-dragon, and guess what's the part shockingly human ! so I have motherfucking feelings, so all of you can go jack off and die!" he shouted making everyone look at him in shock, and some look at him in pity.

Natsu merely growled and walked off, deciding that they were too stupid to understand what the hell he said and how the hell it made him feel everytime they questioned his brain power and how high his IQ was. the bastards!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: I FORGOT HOW TO LAUGH!

It'd been a week since Natsu's certain out burst and perverted talk, it had also been a week since he had shown up at the guild. He decided that he would lay low for a while. That wasn't really an option considering he had stubborn namkama's who had a habit of visiting him through the week. Don't get him wrong he loved them….but visiting at midnight takes it's toll on a person.

KNOCK KNOCK

Natsu groaned, deciding that he was too tired to get up. He knew the person at the door would eventually figure out that the door did not have a lock and would never have a lock…unless there was a serial killer who put people on trains…now that would be a situation in which he would definitely need a friggin lock.

KNOCK KNOCK!

he groaned again, waking up from his 2 second slumber. Who in the gods names was that? because they would severe burn marks if he had to get up. Because what kind of dumbass knocked on a door that didn't have any friggin locks!

KNOCK KNOCK!

okay that person die, no matter who it was. He was grumpy and exhausted from last night. Those damn teammates of his wouldn't leave him alone! and now his place was cleaned up. After that night he needed his beauty sleep, and if this person kept knock that sleep would never happen.

KNOCK KNO-

Natsu jumped out of bed and screamed.

"THE DOOR IS OPEN! IT DOESN'T HAVE A MOTHER FUCKING LOCK! OPEN IT YOU DUMBASS BEFORE I BURN YOU!"

He gulped a big dose of oxygen, in relief as the door started to open. His eyes and mouth dropped open when he saw who it was. Wendy…..was standing there with an adorable look on her face. Natsu turned pale as he realized that he just cussed a girl who he loved like his little sister out.

"Natsu….Nii.." the girl said in a quivering tone.

"Wendy….i didn't me-" the bluenette was quickly gone causing natsu to groan and fall flat on his pillow.

His whole week was just fucked up…..damn it.

-Line Break Mother Fucka-

**At Fairy tail Guild**

Natsu sprinted to the guild, hoping he would get there before wendy told people that he cussed her out. People hated when others bother the adorable sky maiden. He was so gonna be dead if Erza found out about this! she would fucking incarcerate him and torcure him while doing it!

"Oh please Gods…don't do this shit to me! I can't go to jail! they do things to people that rhymes with grape,"he cried in an anime way. **(A/N: okay for those who have watched 21 jumpstreet, I totally ripped off the line because I love that part so much, and yes that guy totally got raped in jail, oh and I don't own 21 jumpstreet it goes to the person who made it)**

As he neared the guild, he had a tense feeling In his stomach…was It fearr…or lust? Wait why the would he feel lust in this moment! It was obviously fear! god damn it, he ruined his big shot again, well he would have to fix that some other time! Because now he had to apologize to his poor Sky dragon slayer friend.

he slammed the doors open only to come face to face with the girl….he probably had feelings for….Lucy heartfilia.

Okay maybe the Feeling in his stomach was lust

**DO NOT OWN ANY CONTENTS OF FAIRY TAIL! IT BELONGS TO THE CREATOR! **

**Natsu: Why am I so smart in this?**

**Tnk2bunny:Because I picture you like this in my fantasy**

**Natsu; *sweat-drop* that isn't creepy at all, what are you gonna fantasies next, me and Lucy have sex!**

**Tnk2bunny: See you're not dumb…..you're just special**

**Natsu:Bitch**

**Tnk2:REVIEW BECAUSE …BECAUSE…WELL I LIKE READING REVIEWS….SHIT THAT SOUNDED CREEP-WAIT A FUCKING MINUTE YOU KNOW WHAT! IM ALLOWED TO BE CREEPY! THIS MY STORY! SHIT I SOUND LIKE A TOTAL BITCH! YOU KNOW WHAT REVIEW PLEASE AND ENJOY MY STORY AND STORIES TO COME :D**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Last Chapter

Okay maybe the feeling in his stomache was love…or lust…due to the fact that lucy seriously had large boobzillias. Not that he would say anything on purpose.

"Hi bo-I mean luce!" he smiled plainly.

lucy rose her eye brow in suspicion that he started to say something really perverted. which he was about to…accidentally.

"Is Wendy here!" he exclaimed hoping to christ that she was so he could apologize.

Lucy nodded and pointed to a corner. where only sulking and dark thought were to enter. Unless of course you're natsu, who just entered like there was no boundry. which technically there wasn't but…still.

"Wendy! im so-" He started but was silenced by an eerie silence. "oi…" he muttered in fear.

"Natsu-Ni!" wendy exlcaimed hugging his waist making him shriek.

what the hell? wasn't she just thinking darkly! Uggh he would never understand women…well unless they were like him, smart and dumb at the same time.

"Oi! Wendy why are yo-" he started but was interupted by cheering in the guild.

"Comrads!" Wendy exclaimed copying a russian accents. "it seem natsu trick us, now we repay him by cutting balls off,"

"WHAT!" natsu screamed in horror. "Wendy where in the fucking hell-"

"It okay comrad, we only kid, but next time you hide the fact you dense or stupid…we cut balls off," she warned. "Okay!" she said in her normal voice now.

Natsu's eye twiched. what the hell? how in the hell? You know he wasn't gonna even try to understand what the hell just happened. It would probably actually make him stupid, just for trying to understand that.

He merrily nodded and decided to go get some fresh air.

"Natsu! you want to go on a mission!" Lucy exclaimed as he started to go for the door.

He looked at her plainly. for about three minutes.

Yup it was love and lust.

**NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL! REVIEW!**


End file.
